Valentines Day
by Chuni Luni
Summary: It's Valentines day and Naruto's celebrating it for the first time. Has Dakota in it *An OC*. Rated just in case.


**Authoress Note:** Hey everyone how's it going? I hope you all had a good v-day (Valentines day). Anyways I wanted to write up a v-day story about Naruto and Dakota but had trouble thinking what to write until today. This whole thing was written in one day so I know there may be some mistakes and that it may not be very good. Sorry about that but I wanted to post it on v-day. I might come back later to look it over again and maybe fix up a few things. Take care and R and R please!

* * *

Valentines day. The one day of the year when people go crazy over love. Those who have no one to spend it with desperately search for someone so they wont be alone on the most romantic day of the year. 

Naruto Uzumaki was the exception to this. Every year when Valentines comes around he tried his best to avoid anything to do with it. Naturally though he couldn't avoid it all. The day always reminded Naruto of how alone he was and that hurt a lot. In a way he hated Valentines day but he couldn't help but long to have someone to spend it with.

This year was different. This year he had Dakota Kano the girl who mysteriously appeared in his life one day.

However there was a problem. Since Naruto had cut himself off from Valentines day he had no idea what to do. There was no way he was going to ask someone. That would be so humiliating! But…..he didn't know what to do. He could either wing it and screw everything up or ask someone for help.

Who could he ask?

Iruka? No way. He'd probably lecture him about how he was still young and didn't need to worry about it.

Kakashi? Not if he was the last man on earth! He'd probably force Naruto to read those perverted books of his.

Sasuke? Yeah right the guy was a human icicle.

Sakura? She'd probably make him do something humiliating like recite poetry or something like that.

Kiba? He'd just make fun of him.

Hinata? Out of all the girls he knew she always seemed to be the calmest. Not to mention she didn't appear to be prone to the girly girl stuff like Sakura and Ino.

Yeah Hinata was his best bet.

----------

"Naruto you don't have to do anything big. Dakota already knows you care about her a lot and she in return cares about you. Although if you want some suggestions I'll give you some."

Nodding awkwardly Naruto said "That would be a lot of help." He'd asked Hinata to come over, alone, and thankfully she had agreed to come. So now here they were sitting in his living room. She seemed to be calm and collected with the current topic but Naruto wasn't. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Frowning slightly in thought Hinata continued. "Dakota isn't really in to all the girly stuff so you don't need to do to much."

----------

Rolling over in bed Dakota opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. There was something sitting on her bedside table. Something that hadn't been there the night before. It was the size of an average teddy bear but was obviously not a bear because it was orange. Sitting up she reached over and picked up the stuffed animal she now saw was a fox. When she saw what it was she couldn't help but smile. There was only one person in the world who would give her a stuffed fox. Noticing a piece of paper tied around its neck she read it and laughed softly.

It was a simple message that read _'Morning Dakota! Sorry I wasn't there when you woke but I had a few things to do. Since I couldn't be there I_ _left this little guy to watch over you. Come by my place around noon and we'll hang out. See you then!'_

Looking to the clock on her night stand Dakota saw it was ten o'clock. She'd had a mission the day before and was glad to have been able to sleep in. Thankfully she and her team didn't have a mission that day.

Climbing out of bed Dakota went through her usual routine of getting ready then went down stairs for a late breakfast. Iruka was already gone for the day so she had the whole house to herself. She took advantage of that by laying stretched out on the couch cuddling with the stuffed fox until it was time to go to Naruto's.

----------

"Hi Naruto!" Dakota said happily as he opened the door to his apartment.

"Hey Dakota." Naruto said returning her smile while stepping aside so she could enter.

"So have anything specific you wanted to do?" Dakota asked as she slipped her sandals off.

"Ah yeah I do."

"Really? What is it?"

Taking her hand in to his he said "Come on and I'll show you."

"Okay." She followed him all the while wondering what was going on. Naruto seemed nervous and that was unusual for him.

Glancing back at her he tried to calm himself down. Why was he so nervous? Was it because this was the first time he's ever done something like this? "So um did you see the fox I left for you?"

"Yes and I love it. It's so cute just like you." Dakota said smiling as she gently squeezed his hand.

Blushing lightly at the comment he said "I'm glad."

It took Dakota a few seconds to realize that Naruto had taken her to the kitchen. Confused she looked to him and he motioned towards his two seater table. When she saw it Dakota couldn't help but gasp. It was set for two and in the middle of the table there was a vase in which sat a single red rose. "Naruto?" She asked softly turning to look at him once more.

"Um I hope you like it. This is the first time I've ever done anything like this." He said nervously.

What was going on? Naruto didn't usually do this kind of thing. It took a few seconds before it finally clicked in her mind. Her teammate Kitta had been going on and on about it for days. It was Valentines day! She never celebrated it so it was not unusual that she had forgotten about it. "Wow Naruto…I-it's wonderful." She said in amazement.

Blushing Naruto said "Happy Valentines day Dakota." Seconds later he found himself wrapped in a tight embrace.

"Happy Valentines day to you to Naruto." Dakota said as she held tightly to him.

A few minutes later the two of them sat at the table eating. Naruto had made her favorite meal (With some help from Hinata). All in all they were having a wonderful lunch.

"Thank you for all of this Naruto." Dakota said as she gently ran a finger tip over one of the petals on the rose.

"I'm really glad you've enjoyed it." Then noticing she was staring at the single red rose he said "It's our first Valentines day together so there's only one rose."

Dakota studied him silently for a second before getting up to stand in front of him. She had understood the meaning of the one rose and had been touched by it. Placing a hand on each side of his face she said "You're the sweetest Naruto." Then she leaned in and kissed him.

Enjoying the kiss greatly Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. The motion caused Dakota to fall in to his lap but neither of them minded. Not two minutes later a knock came from the apartment door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Dakota asked pulling away just enough so she could look towards the door.

Seriously considering the thought of ignoring who ever it was Naruto shook his head. Sighing he looked once more to the girl in his lap. "I better see who it is."

"Okay." Climbing off of his lap she watched as he went to the front door.

Opening the door Naruto was very surprised to see his two teammates. "Hey guys what's up?"

"We've got a mission." Sakura said sounding none to happy about it.

"But Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off."

Scowling Sakura said "Apparently he changed his mind. We have to meet him in ten minutes."

Looking back over his shoulder Naruto saw Dakota walking towards them. "Dakota I'm sorry but-"

"It's okay Naruto I understand." She said with a small smile. Honestly she wasn't happy about it but there was nothing they could do.

Meanwhile Sakura was eying the two. She had the feeling that she and Sasuke had interrupted something. What it was she couldn't be sure but she had an idea or two. "Hey Dakota!" She said smiling at the older girl.

"Hi Sakura, Sasuke." Dakota said nodding at the two. Looking back at Naruto she said "You guys better get going or you'll be late."

"Dakota what about-" He began before she cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. Now you guys be careful out there."

"But-"

Placing a hand on his cheek Dakota leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips causing him to blush. "I'll see you later."

"Ah….um right." Naruto stuttered in embarrassment before turning and beginning to walk out the door. Naruto paused a second later before turning back to Dakota. He was having trouble putting what he wanted to say in to words so he did the next best thing. Copying Dakota's previous actions he leaned in and kissed her. Though the kiss lasted a little longer this time.

Face bright red Dakota murmured "Thanks again for today." She then watched silently as he and his teammates walked down the hallway all the while thinking 'This has been the best Valentines day I've ever had.'

* * *

**Authoress Note 2:** I just wanted to explain a few things. First Hinata gave him the idea for the lunch but he came up with the stuffed fox on his own as well as the rose. He'd actually had to get the fox in another village since Konoha still has problems with foxes. Oh and if you haven't read **_The Escape_** you might get the wrong idea when he mentions in the note about not being there when she woke. What he's talking about is that he occasionally sleeps in the same bed as Dakota. Nothing...inappropriate happens. Second is about the single red rose. Basically it's gonna be that with each v-day they spend together another red rose will be added ie 2 on there second v-day together and 3 on their third. Hope that cleared up a few things. If you still have questions don't hesitate to ask. 


End file.
